Outside The Ship
by Keith00919
Summary: Uhm.. I'm new Here,This is a Story About My OCxKanako.  Feel free to make comments. I am very interested in what you have to say.


**#01- The Boy outside the Ship.**

**Simone Aragon's POV**

"**Mistress! Please Wake up!" I Said as I try to Wake the Mistress**

"**Simone! There is someone outside the ship!" Said the Black haired guy as he shouts to me.**

"**Mistress! Please wake up! THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE THE SHIP!" I Said as I shout at her ears.**

"**What's with the ruckus?" Said the Green Haired lady with a Smile on Her Face**

"**Mistress! Don't Smile at me! There is someone outside the ship and he is unconscious!" I Said with a Worried Face **

"**What? Let Him in!"Said the Green Haired lady with a worried look on her face.**

**MEANWHILE…..INSIDE THE GUEST ROOM**

**Mikage Fujiwara's POV**

"**U-u-hh? W-w-what happened? Where am I?" I said with a Foolish look on my face,**

**Then I heard a Voice Saying "Mistress, Looks like he has Awaken." Said a Cold hearted voiced Young Woman **

"**Well Then, Take me to His Room." Replied a polite voiced woman **

"**Certainly, Mistress" Replied the cold hearted young woman. **

**The Door Opened, "u-u-uhm….who are you?" as I said with a tear on my eye. **

**She replied "I'm Kanako Watanabe and what's Your name?" said the green haired girl. **

"**U-uhm… Mine is Mikage Fujiwara, I'm From the Mainland, Son of Kokoro Fujiwara, The CEO of Time Imagine" I Replied with a Terror… **

"**What happened to you?" she replied with a worried look.**

**I Replied "I'm in The Cruise ship with my Butler, then we heard an explosion, Minutes later a guy pulled a gun from his pocket and he's pointing it to me, I was in a real shock! And He Was about to Pull the Trigger, at that time the only thing in my mind is to close my eyes, Then I Heard a Sound of a gun, I Tried to Open my Eyes and My butler became my shield and he said **

"**Master, Promise that you'll succeed in everything"**

**I replied "Promise me that you'll come back and find me" **

**Then He Replied "Master, Run! He's about to shoot you with his Gun!" **

**I said "Ok, I won't forgive you if you don't catch up!" After that I ran into the kitchen, I was surprised! That I'm cornered, I jumped through the window and I swam until a reached this ferry ship, that's all" **

"**Why are you inside the ship?" **

"**I'm inside the ship because I'm taking the responsibility of my weak mother to attend the meeting" **

"**Ara, it seems like I've taken an interest in you."**__**she said while touching my cheeks**

"**Huh? What does that mean?"**__**I said with a foolish look**

"**Ah, Nothing, Anyway, would you like to stay here for a while?"She said while holding my hand**

"**Ok, If it's alright with you, Watanabe-san…."I Replied while blushing**

"**What year are you in?"She said while her 'idiot hair' moves**

"**Year in what?" I replied while looking at her **

"**In high school" she replied as soon as she holds my hand**

"**ahhhh,I'm in First year." I said with a smile**

"**Would you like to go to school with me, Mikage-kun?"She said as she touches my cheeks**

"**Yes!, Watanabe-san" I Replied while smiling at her**

"**Anyway, It's Already late, the school starts tomorrow, Good Luck" she said with a wink **

"**Y-yes" I said with a fake smile as I close the door**

**Tomorrow Morning**

"***Yawn* hah? What's this? Clothes? " I said as I take a look at it**

"**Oh! A Uniform! "**

**Minutes Later**

"**How should I put this, Naaah I don't even know how to tie my own necktie, Hah, I'm really useless..." I Said as I try to tie my necktie**

***Door Open's***

"**Want me to help you?"Kanako said while she closes the door**

"**Y-yes… if that's alright with you….Watanabe-san…" I said while blushing**

"**You Know, You can call me Kanako if you like." She said as she tie my necktie**

"**T-T-Thank you, K-K-Kanako-san" I said as I touch her hair**

"**Well then, let's go!" she said as she clings into my hand outside the room**

"**Hu-huwaahhhh"I said when she was clinging into my hand**

**MINUTES LATER**

"**K-Kanako-san" I said with an embarrassing face**

"**Why? Mikage-kun?" she replied with a cute voice **

"**Y-you're b-boobs….." I said while blushing**

"**What's the problem with them?"She replied while smiling at me**

"**U-u-uhm… they are squishing m-my R-Right arm..." I said while blushing**

"**Well then, let's look at the sections" she replied with a smile**

**Then I Whispered "She didn't even listen to me"**

**When we arrived at the board I quickly found my Name, I Was in Class 1 then I called Kanako and I said "Kanako-san, what class are you in? I'm in Class 1" Kanako Replied "Ara, I'd never Expect that we'll be in the same class" Then we heard a sound of a microphone….**

"**ALL STUDENTS PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM"**

**After the Meeting inside the auditorium all the students proceeds to their classrooms**

**Inside the Class 1**

"**Isn't that guy went to school with this morning?, I'm sure that he has guts to go to school with a married woman" said the students**

"**E-e-eh? She's m-married?" I said while whispering**

**Minutes Later a girl knocked into my window**

"**Yes?" I said with a foolish look**

"**Do you mind the Glass?"**

"**Who are you?"**

***inside my mind* "If it's fixing her glasses, It's A Yes"**

"**Yes" I Said While Reading my Text book**

**Then, in a Flash She Opened the Classroom's Window**

"**Y-Yes?" I said with a scared look**

**And She Suddenly Kissed me…., and an eyeglass Girl suddenly scolded her...**

"**We're in the middle of the class, because I'm the student council president, I Can Say this to your Homeroom teacher. " she said it with a serious voice….**

"**Hah, Bye-bye! Mi-ka-ge-kun!" she said it to me with a wink**

"**Thanks?"**

"**Keito, Nichi Keito"**

"**Thanks Nichi-san" I said with a smile**

"**You're welcome, Fujiwara-kun" she replied seriously**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"**Hah, Such Misfortune." I said while walking outside the homeroom**

**Until I bumped into someone, it was Tsunashi Takuto from Our class...**

"**S-Sorry, Tsunashi-kun" I said to him calmly**

"**No, I'm the one who's at fault, so no need for it I guess" he replied foolishly**

"**Ah, Sorry, I'm in a hurry, so Bye!" I said while running across him**

**At the School gate…**

"**Kanako-san! Thanks for Waiting!" I said with my eyes sparkling**

"**No problem" she replied while smiling**

***AT HOME=Inside Mikage's Room***

"**Hah, Yoshihiro... If we ever see each other, I'll spank you for not finding me." I said while looking at the sea**

"**Who's Yoshihiro?" said the familiar voice**

"**My Butler, Kanako-san" I replied as I look at her with a smile**

"**Oh, How did you know me?" she said as she hugs me tight**

"**Because…. Of the feeling…"**

***Writer's note: The Protagonist has a Split personality, if someone hugs him; we are in a big trouble***

"**What sort of feeling Mikage-kun?" She replied while she holds my hand**

"**I think I love you" I Said as I touch her cheeks *split personality mode* **

"**Really? Then kiss me!" she replied to me forcefully **

"**Of course" I said as I kiss her**

***Writer's Note: I Repeat, He is in Split Personality Mode***

**As I kiss her, she suddenly sticks her tongue inside my lips….**

**END OF THE CHAPTER**


End file.
